Flint Hayes
Summary Story In the world of Elementra, there are eight divided regions, all controlling a different element, Fire, Water, Air, Nature, Earth, Electric, Light, and Dark. Six years ago, a war broke out between the fire region, and an unknown power source, leaving a 10 year old named Flint protected by his mother and father. However, the evil group attacked the family, and killed his mother and father in front of him. His uncle then took Flint away into the forest before he got killed, ever since then, he was taught how to fought with a sword, with a sword that his uncle gave him, and he was trained by his uncle until he got an invitation to a school which teaches him to be a true warrior. He continued to train with his teacher, Master Pyro. Personality Flint is determined to defeat any fight, and he never gives up. Outside of battle, he is a little carefree about life, but when it comes to finishing missions, then he is dead-serious about completing them. However, due to the fact that he his mother and father are dead, Flint gets angered the most after hearing the words "family", "mother", or "father". Appearance He wears a brown vest, and underneath is a white shirt. He also wears khakis, and red sneakers. He has blue eyes, brown, spiky hair, and light skin. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Flint Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Pyrokinesis (Able to control fire). Immune to Fire Attack Potency: Star Level (One of his attacks allow him to create heat hotter than a star.) Speed: Supersonic (Was able to block point blank shots with his sword.) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Was able to stop a Washing Machine that was being thrown at him... don't ask.) Striking Strength: Hand: Class H (Not really reliable on this one.) Sword: Class EJ (Was able to slice a large mountain in half.) Durability: Large Mountain (Was punched through a large mountain, from top to bottom) Stamina: High (His stamina is reliable on his fire energy, which can last for two days. His fire energy can regenerate if any signs of heat around him.) Range: His long-range attacks are able to reach a helicopter in the sky that was 100 meters away. Standard Equipment: Has a sword given to him by his uncle. Can produce fire hotter than a star. Intelligence: Medium (Is able to think of great battle strategies, however, outside of battle he isn't that smart.) Weaknesses: Is useless without his sword, but he manages to get it back no matter how tough the situation is. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats *With his Fireball attack he was able to shoot a helicopter 100 meters from the ground. *Can create fire hotter than a star. *Was able to slice a mountain in half. *He was once punched through a large mountain from the top to the bottom, only to slice it in half later. *Was impaled by a sword, shot by three arrows, shot by two bullets, and was beaten down by a staff, and lived. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 4